


Hint

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gift Fic, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosethorne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosethorne).



> Set between episodes 1 and 2 of NEXT.
> 
> A Fandom_Stocking present for rosethorne.

Once the others had drifted off, Zelgadiss snuck away from the fire. It had started late in the afternoon, the feeling that they were being watched, and Zelgadiss didn't like it. Whether or not he wanted the companions, he had them now, and if someone was following their group, that person was going to have to deal with _him._

It didn't take long to pinpoint the location of the other person, though Zel wasn't sure _person_ was the right word. Sorcerer, at least. He was sitting on a small rock, legs stretched out casually and arms tucked behind his head. He was smiling good naturedly, his eyes crinkled shut with humor.

"So, you found me," the sorcerer declared cheerfully. "I had a bet going with myself whether it would be you or the feisty redhead."

"Heh. No need to disturb her beauty rest for the likes of you," Zel retorted.

The stranger nodded, "that's true. She does need it."

Zelgadiss bristled at the tone, conveniently ignoring his own jabs at the vain girl. "Why were you following us?"

The sorcerer's grin brightened. "I wasn't following you, per se. I just happened to be traveling the same direction as you, a little ways behind you. No following involved!"

"Why don't I believe you?" Something about the stranger's tone made Zelgadiss extremely wary.

"Why I don't know! That's a question you should ask yourself, not me, isn't it?" The sorcerer still hadn't opened his eyes, and it was starting to freak Zelgadiss out.

It reminded him too much of his grandfather, Rezo. "What do you want from me?" he demanded.

"Ah, ah! That's a secret." The sorcerer smiled infuriatingly.

Zelgadiss immediately reached for his blade. "Why you-!"

"Oh, alright, I will give you a hint," the sorcerer giggled and then disappeared right before Zel's eyes.

A second later, there was a slight pressure on Zel's lips, as though something had kissed him, and then the sorcerer's energy vanished. Zelgadiss was left swinging his sword at thin air.


End file.
